


Пустынь

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe — Coffeeshop, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Humor, first-person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Когда я прибыл в кофейню с интригующим названием "Пустынь", то был дипломированным санитарным инспектором уже почти целую неделю и мог с уверенностью сказать, что люди, с которыми мне предстояло трудиться плечом к плечу, окажутся не особенно рады меня видеть...
Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Пустынь

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ретеллинг канонного рассказа “Сражайся или смывайся”; стилизован под официальные переводы канона.  
> 2) Стеб чистой воды. Кто прочитает на серьезных щщах, тот тиранид. :)  
> 3) Дженовый кинк на кофе.

Когда я впервые прибыл в кофейню с интригующим названием "Пустынь"*, то был дипломированным санитарным инспектором уже почти целую неделю и мог с уверенностью сказать, что люди, с которыми мне предстояло трудиться плечом к плечу, окажутся не особенно рады меня видеть. Собственно, ни у кого это не вызвало бы ни грамма удивления: заведения общепита, где человека моей профессии встретили бы с распростертыми объятиями, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки; и тем не менее, я полагал, что с распределением мне все-таки повезло.

Отчасти это везение объяснялось неистребимой любовью декана к покеру, в котором я был неизменно хорош: нарушая все нормы субординации, я иногда составлял ему компанию за колодой карт, так что к моменту выпуска мне не составило труда выменять прощение его долга на маленькую помощь с выбором заведения, в котором мне предстояло работать следующие три года. Крохотная, но с виду благопристойная кофейня на окраине делового района выглядела тем самым местом, где мне не пришлось бы вести неравный бой с полчищами тараканов, крыс и нелегальных мигрантов с купленными у метро санкнижками. Вообще говоря, я рассчитывал, что вместо утомительных проверок продуктов, споров, скандалов и копании в заглистованном мясе, которые ждали бы меня практически в любом другом храме общепита, в рабочее время я буду попивать хорошо сваренный кофе, лишь изредка заглядывая в холодильник, чтобы проверить, не испортились ли фрукты для смузи.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, когда я зашел в "Пустынь" со служебного входа, я не привлек почти ничьего внимания. Ко мне не поспешил выйти ни управляющий, которого, разумеется, должны были предупредить о моем появлении, ни кто-то из старших на смене сотрудников. Лишь одного человека озаботило мое прибытие: отложив планшет с картинками явно непристойного содержания, он нога за ногу поплелся в мою сторону, по дороге поправляя форменный фартук.

— Вы наш новый санинспектор? — поинтересовался он таким тоном, будто ему было решительно все равно, что я отвечу.

Несмотря на то, что фартук на нем с виду выглядел чистым — хотя грязно-бурый форменный цвет позволял об этом только догадываться, — от парня с неистовой силой несло характерным запахом несвежей одежды. На какую-то секунду мне даже показалось, что я могу видеть облака этой жуткой вони, поднимавшиеся от его тела.

— Кайафас Каин, санитарный инспектор третьей категории, — отрекомендовался я, усилием воли сдерживая тошноту.

— Юрген, младший бариста, — в свою очередь представился он и пояснил: — Управляющий просил передать, что занят с утра, приедет только к обеду. Вы пока располагайтесь в его кабинете.

Делать было нечего, и я, ведомый невозмутимым младшим баристой Юргеном и его телесным запахом, проследовал в недра административной части кофейни.

Кабинет управляющего Мострю поразил меня своей чистотой и почти маниакальной опрятностью. Ни одной лишней пылинки, ни одного предмета не на своем месте — это помещение отличалось образцовой, немного пугающей аккуратностью. Войдя в кабинет, я невольно поежился — кондиционер был выставлен градусов на пятнадцать, не больше, что создавало разительный контраст с июльской жарой на улице.  
Юрген, пробормотав напоследок что-то вроде: "Присаживайтесь поудобнее", удалился, перед уходом все же спросив, не принести ли мне кофе. Я представил, что приготовлением моего эспрессо займется именно он, внутренне содрогнулся и поспешил отказаться, после чего он все-таки оставил меня в одиночестве.

К тому времени, как управляющий Мострю изволил все же осветить своим присутствием собственный же кабинет, я успел несколько раз пожалеть, что не взял с собой пиджак. Откровенно говоря, надевать костюм-тройку, когда на улице стояла жара около тридцати пяти градусов в тени, казалось мне весьма изощренным способом самоубийства, но в административной части кофейни царила такая холодрыга, что я уже откровенно дрожал и пытался согреть ладони подмышками.

— Санинспектор Каин, — тяжело обронил управляющий, глядя на меня сверху вниз.

Я молча кивнул, изобразив на лице вежливую улыбку. Стоило попытаться поладить с ним с самого начала, иначе потом сделать это будет не в пример сложнее. По медучилищу, которое я имел честь окончить, ходили слухи разной степени правдоподобности о том, какие не предусмотренные рецептом добавки оказывались в еде санинспекторов, пренебрегавших налаживанием отношений, и мне не хотелось бы проверять на себе, насколько эти россказни соответствовали действительности.

— Нам никогда раньше не присылали санинспектора, — продолжил Мострю все тем же недовольным тоном.

— Возможно, потому что он не был вам нужен? — предположил я. — Я читал отчеты разовых проверок от санэпиднадзора — подотчетное вам заведение всегда проходило их блестяще.

— Полагаете, сейчас наши показатели снизились? — подозрительно поинтересовался он.

Я поспешил исправить впечатление:

— Нет, что вы, просто... Если позволите мне быть с вами откровенным... — я сделал театральную паузу, вдохновенно изображая смущение, и продолжил, дождавшись от него нетерпеливого кивка: — Моя успеваемость в медучилище оставляла желать лучшего. Средний балл диплома вообще, честно говоря, не стоит упоминать... Думаю, меня прислали сюда, чтобы оградить от меня те заведения, где работа инспектора обещает быть по-настоящему тяжелой.

Управляющий заметно повеселел. Такое объяснение приятно сказалось на его самооценке и развеяло хотя бы часть предубеждений по отношению ко мне, но я все же не сильно обольщался. Первый шаг был сделан, однако работы по вхождению в доверие к людям, которые будут обеспечивать меня утренним кофе в последующие три года, все еще предстояло немало.

В дверь постучали, и на пороге возник мой старый знакомый — младший бариста Юрген, чей специфический запах мгновенно заполнил собой кабинет. Он держал в руках поднос с двумя чашками кофе, и я с содроганием понял, что одна из них предназначалась мне.

— Эспрессо, инспектор? — предложил Мострю не допускающим возражений тоном.

Я обреченно кивнул и принял из рук Юргена свою чашку. Пах напиток, на удивление, отлично, и через пару секунд борьбы с собой я даже решился его попробовать — разумеется, под внимательным взглядом Мострю, который, судя по выражению его лица, едва сдерживался от того, чтобы лично проконтролировать попадание каждой капли мне в горло.

— Замечательный кофе, — искренне отозвался я, распробовав первый глоток.

Юргену — если этот эспрессо готовил именно он — удалось изрядно меня удивить. Я привык считать себя знатоком хорошего кофе и не ожидал от младшего баристы маленькой кофейни ничего, что можно было бы оценить иначе, чем "чуть лучше растворимого Нескафе", однако предложенный мне напиток обладал глубоким, насыщенным вкусом с легкой, едва заметной кислинкой. Венчала его густая, маслянистая пена цвета молочного шоколада — ровно такая, как и должна была быть. Несколько долгих мгновений я смаковал приятное послевкусие, отдававшее хвоей и немного шоколадом, чувствуя себя при этом счастливейшим из смертных. Вос-хи-ти-тель-но.

Мострю, по всей видимости, прочитав все эти соображения у меня на лице, благосклонно улыбнулся и кивком отпустил Юргена.

— Что ж, — обратился он ко мне, — надеюсь, мы не доставим вам чересчур много хлопот, инспектор.

***

— Младший бариста Эрлсен сгноил в холодильнике открытый пакет молока, а потом едва не подлил оттуда клиенту в латте, — зачитал я последнее из списка мелких прегрешений за неделю. — Предлагаю сделать устное замечание и отпустить парня — он еще учится, а в час пик по запарке любой мог бы перепутать пакеты.

Упомянутый младший бариста, густо-красный от стыда, смотрел в пол и ковырял шов на форменном фартуке. Мострю махнул на него рукой:

— Уйди с глаз моих, несчастье! — и, едва за парнем закрылась дверь, повернулся уже ко мне: — Честно говоря, инспектор, не ожидал, что вы окажетесь так снисходительны.

Я скромно улыбнулся.

— Все мы люди, все мы совершаем ошибки. Было бы глупо отражать в официальных отчетах дурацкие промахи.

Мострю благодушно покивал. Еще бы — отсутствие бумажного следа за каждым из мелких нарушений было в его интересах. В моих отчасти тоже: будучи в кофейне на хорошем счету, я мог безбоязненно дегустировать местный кофе. Как я успел выяснить, Юрген, несмотря на весь букет постоянно сопровождавших его телесных запахов, и впрямь сам варил вкуснейший эспрессо из тех, что я когда-либо пробовал, так что каждый мой рабочий день начинался с чашки кофе его приготовления.

— Ну что ж, — благостно заметил Мострю. — Думаю, на сегодня все. Можно понемногу заканчивать смену и расходиться по домам — до завтра.

Я энергично кивнул, стараясь скрыть свою радость. Не поймите меня неправильно: мне нравилась моя работа, со временем я даже примирился с вечным холодом, царившим в административной части кофейни — как я узнал позже, местные работники между собой прозвали ее "Вальхаллой" за суровый климат и подобающий древним викингам нрав управляющего; однако ничто не могло сравниться со спокойным вечером в компании бокальчика бренди вдалеке от посетителей и работников, кухни и стойки бара, разговоров и шума кофемашин — и безо всякой ответственности за срок годности чьего-то молока.

Но моим планам не суждено было сбыться.

— Вот! — заявил старший бариста Дивас, врываясь в кабинет Мострю без стука и что-то бросая ему на стол. — Полюбуйтесь!

С Дивасом у меня к этому времени сложились прочные приятельские отношения. Пожалуй, он был единственным из работников кофейни, кто воспринял меня безо всякого предубеждения к моей профессии, и мы частенько засиживались с ним на обеде или в перерыве за сигареткой. Он был одним из самых выдержанных и дружелюбных парней здесь, и потому эта его эскапада меня изрядно ошарашила.

— Что это? — спросил Мострю, бросив беглый взгляд на принесенное. — И зачем оно мне здесь?

На столе лежал надкусанный кем-то сэндвич — с тунцом, как я предположил по запаху, — и я полностью разделял недоумение управляющего насчет уместности присутствия этого предмета в кабинете.

— Кто-то опять жрет мою еду! — воинственно заявил Дивас. — Это уже стало невозможно терпеть, я не могу выбрасывать ужин каждый вечер!

— И что вы предлагаете мне с этим сделать? — иронично поинтересовался Мострю.  
— Я не могу запретить всем остальным открывать общий холодильник. Храните свою еду где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Так ведь и там находят! — всплеснул руками Дивас. — Мне что, в сейф ее прятать?

— Положите под камеру, вечером сможете посмотреть запись и уличить преступника, — Мострю пожал плечами, явно отказываясь придавать этой проблеме большое значение.

Я наклонился к несчастному сэндвичу. Что-то в нем настораживало меня, что-то пробуждало тревожное покалывание в ладонях, как будто через них пропускали слабый-слабый ток. Это чувство преследовало меня всю жизнь и никогда не было добрым предзнаменованием. В прошлый раз мои ладони начало покалывать перед тяжелым экзаменом с крайне принципиальным преподавателем, на дух меня не переносившим и лишь каким-то чудом не отправившим на пересдачу.

— Погодите, управляющий, — вполголоса произнес я. — Дивас, скажи, ты что-нибудь делал с местом укуса после обнаружения? Не отрезал, не отламывал ничего?

— Ничего, — Дивас, судя по тону, весьма удивился вопросу.

— Это скверно, — пробормотал я, продолжая изучать следы зубов.

— Знаете об этом инциденте что-то, чего не знаем мы? — с ноткой веселого скептицизма спросил Мострю.

— Да, — я наконец убедился в своих выводах и поднял на них глаза. — Молитесь кофейному богу, чтобы я ошибался!

***

Разумеется, я был прав. К тому времени, как в дверь дисциплинированно постучался Юрген, я уже знал, какую именно новость он собирается сообщить.

— На кухне крыса, — флегматично уведомил он всех присутствующих, когда Мострю запустил его в кабинет.

По его лицу совершенно невозможно было подумать, что он видит в происходящем что-то особенное. С таким же выражением спокойного фатализма он сообщал и о том, что закончился карамельный сироп; полагаю, если бы кофейня вдруг загорелась, он, не моргнув глазом, пришел бы доложить о пережаренных зернах.

Мострю же при известии о крысе заметно побледнел. Я его прекрасно понимал: крысы редко ходили поодиночке, и если Юрген увидел одну, значит, поблизости была и вся остальная стая.

— Где? — хрипло спросил он.

— Возле холодильника, — все так же спокойно ответил Юрген. — Вызвать дератизаторов?

Мострю, услышав вопрос, скривился так, будто вместо его любимого американо ему налили дешевый растворимый кофе из пакетика. На практике вызов дератизаторов обычно означал закрытие кофейни на неопределенный срок, пока не выветрится отрава, — а это, в свою очередь, сулило потерю прибыли и существенный нагоняй от владельца заведения. Тем не менее, все присутствовавшие в помещении понимали, что столь суровая мера была необходима.

— Они приедут только с утра, в лучшем случае, — озвучил общие подозрения я. — До тех пор нужно спасать то, что успеем спасти.

Дивас, приняв отчаянный вид идущего на смерть, произнес:

— Управляющий, я попытаюсь прорваться к холодильнику и посмотреть, что там осталось нетронутым.

Про себя я облегченно выдохнул: то, что Дивас вызвался сам, значительно облегчало мне задачу по увиливанию от этой миссии. Я терпеть не мог грызунов, и на тех лабораторных с участием мышей, которые мне не удалось под тем или иным благовидным предлогом прогулять, обычно вставал в пару с каким-нибудь энтузиастом, делавшим нашу общую работу практически в одиночку. Встреча же с крысами в полевых условиях и вовсе тянула на худший из моих ночных кошмаров, так что я поспешно сказал:

— Отлично, Дивас! А мы с Юргеном тогда сходим на склад, проверим, как там запас зерен.

Мострю с подозрением покосился в мою сторону. Похоже, он и без всякого биологического образования догадался, что кофе не входит в стандартный крысиный рацион, однако возражать не стал, так что я, пользуясь этим, поманил за собой Юргена и быстро выскочил за дверь.

— Нам нужна зажигалка и репеллент, — заявил я, едва мы отошли от кабинета достаточно далеко, чтобы нас не было слышно. Вообще говоря, для моей цели подошел бы любой спрей, но, зная Юргена, я сразу отбросил возможность наличия у него дезодоранта или лака для волос.

Младший бариста, по своему обыкновению, не стал задавать вопросов или ставить под сомнение мои распоряжения. Он просто молча кивнул, исчез где-то в боковом ответвлении коридора и через пару минут вернулся, неся требуемое. С такой экипировкой — не поражавшей воображение, прямо скажем — мы и направились в небольшую неосвещенную кладовку, которая среди работников носила почетное звание склада.

Толкнув дверь, я выставил перед собой репеллент и нажал на кнопку распылителя, одновременно с этим щелкая кремнем зажигалки. Не то чтобы я всерьез рассчитывал найти здесь крыс, однако подстраховаться стоило. Крысы, как я помнил из лекций по биологии, боялись огня и потому не осмелились бы сунуться в мою сторону. Горючих материалов на складе было немного, так что я с чистой совестью на время забыл про правила пожарной безопасности.

Струя пламени осветила небольшое помещение, заставленное стеллажами с упаковками кофейных зерен. Внутри, как и ожидалось, было пусто.

— Берите коробки, Юрген, выносите их в коридор. Я прикрою ваш отход, — скомандовал я, пропуская младшего баристу внутрь.

Тот, как всегда, повиновался без единого сомнения. Иногда мне казалось, что подчинение авторитету для него — основной стержень существования, и прикажи я ему сунуть голову льву в пасть или, хуже того, добавить в эспрессо сахар, он даже не спросит, зачем это нужно.

По мере нашего продвижения вглубь склада я начал замечать, что покалывание в ладонях снова усилилось. Впрочем, в свете пламени, которое я то и дело исторгал из баллончика, впереди не было видно никакого движения, и потому я готов был списать это чувство на излишнее волнение. Со временем я успокоился и уже даже прикидывал, в котором часу мне удастся попасть домой, когда Юрген нерешительно окликнул меня из-за спины:

— Инспектор, если вас не затруднит, направьте огонь сюда, пожалуйста.

Я развернулся, выполняя его просьбу, и едва сдержал совершенно не приличествующим моему статусу крик. За нашими спинами колыхалось настоящее крысиное море.

Когда я направил на крыс струю огня, они с истошным писком кинулись врассыпную, но на пятки разбегающимся наступали новые и новые животные, и казалось, что путь назад отрезан полностью. Нам с Юргеном просто некуда было поставить ногу, чтобы не наступить на буровато-серую спину.

Положение было отчаянным. Я вручил Юргену свое оружие (для этого ему, конечно, пришлось поставить коробку на ближайший стеллаж, но судьба арабики меня в тот момент заботила куда меньше собственной), а сам извлек из кармана мобильный. Как назло, заряда в нем оставалось всего ничего, однако набрать номер Мострю мне каким-то чудом удалось:

— Нужно подкрепление! Вся стая на складе! — прокричал я, прежде чем мобильный, печально тренькнув, окончательно умер.

Мы с Юргеном остались один на один с огромной толпой крыс.

Я снова отобрал у него репеллент и зажигалку — так мне было значительно спокойнее, чем с пустыми руками.

— Что они здесь забыли? — спросил я сквозь зубы, в очередной раз выстреливая струей пламени в море шевелящихся тел. Запахло паленой шерстью — видимо, какая-то из крыс все же не успела убежать. — Они же не жрут кофейные зерна!

— Полагаю, сливки, инспектор, — флегматично пожал плечами Юрген. — Они на соседнем стеллаже.

Потратив секунду, чтобы повернуться, я и впрямь увидел слева от нас ряды коробок с нарисованными на них бело-лиловыми буренками. Вот же фраг, совершенно о них забыл... Впрочем, сейчас уже некогда было сожалеть об этом. Я исторг очередную струю пламени из своего импровизированного огнемета и встряхнул баллончик в руке. До выхода из кладовки оставалось всего несколько шагов, однако их тоже нужно было как-то пройти.

Увлеченный своей миссией по зачистке территории, я не сразу понял, что Юрген умудрился отстать, подхватывая выпавший из коробки пакет с зернами. Только услышав сзади его негромкий окрик и писк отшвырнутой крысы, я обернулся и с содроганием увидел, как стая берет моего помощника в кольцо.

Позже, уже сидя в безопасности кабинета управляющего, я вновь и вновь буду прокручивать в голове этот момент, пытаясь понять, что побудило меня тогда броситься назад. Разумеется, не природная доблесть или жажда подвигов — о, нет, я был несказанно от этого далек. Пожалуй, единственным мотивом, которым я неосознанно руководствовался, было желание и дальше получать великолепно сваренный кофе каждое утро. Зная мастерство Юргена это, наверное, и впрямь стоило того, чтобы рискнуть собой.

Как бы там ни было, я рванул к нему, поспешно прожигая себе путь сквозь неистовствовавшую стаю. Добежав, я почти рухнул рядом, некстати поскользнувшись на чем-то, что я предпочел не идентифицировать. Юрген посмотрел на меня с удивлением и благодарностью — он, по всей видимости, не рассчитывал, что я брошусь к нему на выручку. Это зародило внутри меня некое подспудное чувство гордости и отеческой заботы. Я положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивающе кивая, мол, прорвемся, и не в таких передрягах бывали, принял героическую позу борца с грызунами — репеллент под углом к полу, зажигалка на изготовку...

Баллончик вяло чихнул еще пару раз и затих.

— Что будем делать теперь, инспектор? — спросил Юрген, дыша мне в левое плечо. По всей видимости, от волнения он вспотел, так что его запах стал в несколько раз острее, и даже в полной темноте я мог узнать, где именно он находится.

— Бежать! — решительно скомандовал я и первым подал пример.

Это, воистину, была гонка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Стая, почувствовав, что страшный огонь им больше не грозит, облепила нас, не давая ступить и шагу, чтобы под ногой не хрустнули чьи-то мелкие косточки. Они копошились, пищали, толклись возле нас; в какой-то момент я даже почувствовал, как одна из них попыталась забраться вверх по моей штанине. Сотни мелких коготков скребли по полу, отвратительные голые хвосты с едва слышным шорохом подметали наши ботинки.

В кромешной тьме сложно было понять, где выход. Мы бежали наугад, то и дело цепляя плечами выступающие части стеллажей, спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь. Я уже начал было отчаиваться, когда наконец дверь впереди распахнулась и в проеме нарисовался силуэт Диваса.

— Скорее сюда! — крикнул он, потрясая чем-то, похожим на распылитель воды для цветов. Мы с Юргеном, не сговариваясь, ускорили бег.

Едва мы вылетели за пределы злосчастной кладовки, Дивас нажал на гашетку распылителя, и с его кончика сорвалось облако чего-то коричневато-зеленого и явно ядовитого. Шерстяное море крыс в едином порыве отхлынуло от порога.

— Нашли в одной из подсобок просроченную отраву, представляете? — весело пояснил Дивас. — Все продукты отсюда, придется, конечно, выбросить... О, вы все-таки спасли кое-что? — указал он на коробку в руках Юргена.

Я кивнул, скромно умолчав о своей роли в этой тактической операции.

***

— Да, инспектор Каин, еще один момент, — произнес Мострю неделю спустя, когда с крысиной эпопеей было покончено, и "Пустынь" вновь открыла свои двери посетителям. — Я наслышан о ваших подвигах там, в кладовке...

Я потупился, изображая смущение. На самом деле, я и так был в курсе, что Юрген растрепал о моей тогдашней выходке всему персоналу, представив это так, будто я прикрыл его грудью от полчища, по меньшей мере, демонов. Сколько приукрашиваний было в тех байках, я точно не знал, но по щенячье-преданным взглядам Юргена догадывался, что немало.

— В качестве поощрения я решил выделить вам помощника, — все тем же серьезным тоном заявил Мострю, и я не сразу поверил своим ушам. Однако главная новость ждала меня дальше. — Один из работников добровольно вызвался им быть. Наверное, вы уже догадываетесь, кто именно...

О да, у меня было только одно предположение.

Словно услышав мои мысли, в дверях появился сияющий, как начищенный бок кофемашины, Юрген вместе с неизменным подносом.  
— Эспрессо, инспектор? — спросил он, предлагая мне чашку.

Разумеется, я не смог ему отказать.

*Один из вариантов перевода с латыни слова "desolatio", которое, как полагает автор, легло в основу названия планеты Дезолатия-IV из оригинального рассказа.


End file.
